marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Hands of Kung Fu Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Priests ** Antagonists: * Mercenaries assassins * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Heroes Don't Die | Writer2_1 = Lorraine Zenka-Smith | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = What to Do Till the Sensei Comes | Writer3_1 = Wan Chang O'Shaugnessy | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Getting in Shape For the Martial Arts | Writer4_1 = Jeffrey Pinkus | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Catching a Killer Red-Handed! | Writer5_1 = John David Warner | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Way of the Tiger, The Sign of the Dragon and the Click of the Nielsens! | Writer6_1 = John David Warner | Penciler6_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker6_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Raising Caine on Thursday Night: What's Right With Kung Fu | Writer7_1 = Wan Chang O'Shaugnessy | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Origins of the Sons of the Tiger | Writer8_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler8_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker8_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist8_1 = Black and White | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis8 = Lin Sun returns to his dojo to find his master dying from an attack by ninjas. With his dying breath, the master imparts on Lin the Jade Tiger amulets. Together with his friends Abe Brown and Bob Diamond, they become the Sons of the Tiger to avenge Lin's master. They hunt down the assassins' leader, Sui Ti Kama, and bust his opium den, but they know their mission isn't over until they find the Silent Ones that controlled them. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Ninjas * Drug hustlers * Other Characters: * Chinese revolutionaries * Lin's parents * Taki * Rosella Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Master Kee's school **** Unnamed Ninja school *** *** San Francisco's "other ghetto" * Items: * | Notes = * The origin of Shang-Chi is revealed in this issue. | Trivia = * This issue includes a special feature on martial arts master Bruce Lee. | Recommended = * Daughters of the Dragon #1-6 * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1-33 * Master of Kung Fu #17-125 * Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu #1-6 * White Tiger #1-6 | Links = * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu article at Wikipedia * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu series index at the Grand Comics Database * Shang-Chi at Wikipedia * Shang-Chi at the Marvel Directory * Sons of the Tiger article at Wikipedia }}